


stolen hearts

by foryoo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foryoo/pseuds/foryoo
Summary: sana stole jeongyeon's heart.





	stolen hearts

**Author's Note:**

> happy sana day!

“i heard she killed someone.”  
  
“there’s  _no way_  our principal would let her come to our school if she did, dumbass. i heard she —”  
  
yeah, yeah. yoo jeongyeon stabbed someone. yoo jeongyeon punched someone in the face. endless rumors.  
  
no one really knows what she did — the only thing people know is her name and the fact that she has a criminal record. other than that?  
  
nothing.  
  
she keeps to herself most of the time. she’ll answer when called upon, go to the library and study diligently, just normal things — but she’s usually alone. sana feels a little guilty, but she definitely knows that she has a record for  _something_ — and that something is significant enough to prevent her from attending other schools.  
  
so is sana a little wary? yeah. she tries to keep an open mind, though.  
  
sana sits near her in class — next row over, one seat behind. it’s another normal day and sana’s frantically jotting down notes, silently praying that the teacher doesn’t call on her again (let’s be real, she doesn’t comprehend half of the material most of the time). pages and pages later and this history lecture has gone way over her head, and at this point, she’s thinking about jeongyeon again.  
  
it’s a quick glance in her direction and —  
  
she has a cat in her desk.  
  
_she has a cat in her desk._  
  
maybe sana stared too hard or something — she doesn’t know, but jeongyeon looks over her shoulder for just a brief moment, taking note of sana’s shocked expression. it’s two seconds (though it feels like much more) of awkward eye contact before her gaze shifts down to the cat, and then sana notices that the cat is staring at her.  
  
“is there something you’d like to share?”  
  
the teacher’s sharp tone breaks her confused, yet very intrigued stare, and sana can already tell without looking that he’s speaking to her. with a shake of the head, sana focuses on the chalkboard again.  
  
by the time class ends, she has learned absolutely nothing. all her attention was on that damn cat. she has too many questions —

 _since when has that cat been there? has it been there from the start? and why is it in her desk?_    
  
the noisy shuffling of her classmates going to lunch does nothing to deter her puzzlement. it’s only when jeongyeon turns to her that she freezes up.  
  
“i — did you know there’s a cat in your desk?”  
  
ah, yes. jeongyeon’s first impression of her. beautiful.  
  
as much as sana tries to ignore the rumors she has heard about jeongyeon, there’s a hint of anxiety that settles in her stomach at her possible reaction. no, she’s not going to hurt her, but she has heard jeongyeon’s got a pretty scary gaze.  
  
but no, she does nothing remotely frightening. jeongyeon just smiles — and if sana heard correctly, she let out a little laugh.  
  
“this is bami.” she says, eyes searching the classroom to make sure no one else is paying attention. the cat blinks at sana a few times as she gives it a small wave. “and i’m yoo jeongyeon. i’m sure you’ve heard of me.”  
  
“yeah, a few times.”

  
  
so sana never got to know why jeongyeon brings her cat with her every day. lunch ended before she could even ask, and though she wants to, she’s not really sure what answer to expect.

 _why else would someone bring their pet with them to school? to help them cheat?_  
  
a sigh escapes her lips, fingers gently massaging her temples as she stares down at the textbook before her. she has been studying in the library for an hour now, reviewing the history lesson that she hardly listened to due to the odd discovery of the cat. it’s the weird murmurs that suddenly fill the air that captures her attention; sana tries to block it out, but it only seems to grow in volume.  
  
“ —can i sit here?”  
  
and when sana looks up, there she is — yoo jeongyeon, ever so slowly pulling out the chair besides her as she waits for an answer. sana can hear the students beginning to gossip, and she  _swears_  that she heard someone say that they were both probably in the same gang or something.  
  
“sure.”  
  
“you’re reviewing history?”  
  
“trying.” sana answers dryly, tuning out the whispers and strange gazes. “i didn’t really get much of the lesson down that day.”  
  
jeongyeon adjusts her glasses for a moment before leaning over, skimming the text. it’s a flicker of curiosity, followed by brief confusion, then realization.  
  
“that was when you found out about bami.”  
  
she almost smiles when she realizes how distracted sana was.  
  
“i can teach you, if you’d like.”  
  
“are you sure?”  
  
“it was our fault, after all. we owe you.”  
  
jeongyeon notices the way sana’s brows narrow slightly when she doesn’t solely refer to herself; she nods in the direction of the bag that sits between them, and lo and behold, there’s bami. sana almost chokes when she sees those bright, golden eyes staring happily up at her.  
  
while sana has no idea what jeongyeon has done to get a record, she can’t possibly imagine that it’s something terrible. sana just laughs when she sees bami, petting him briefly before he pops his head back into the bag.  
  
“you’re weird, jeongyeon.”

 

  
  
study sessions have become a regular thing with jeongyeon, sana has noticed. sure, the rumors still go on, even after months and months, but lately, with the whole thieves fiasco, there’s been more talk of the group. they review their lessons together most days, meeting at the library or at the diner.  
  
it’s a nice routine; sana has grown to learn more about jeongyeon, though there’s still much left she doesn’t know. jeongyeon’s not necessarily a shy person — quiet, but not shy. sana has heard her snarky remarks here and there, and even worse, her terrible jokes (sometimes she says them with such a serious face, sana doesn’t know how to react). bami’s become fond of her, popping out of the bag frequently when there’s few people around them.  
  
she still doesn’t know what happened in the past that got jeongyeon here, but it’s not her place to ask. while she is most certainly curious, there’s just something about jeongyeon that makes it hard to believe she’s done something criminal. with someone as kind as she is, sana would have never known that she was capable of doing something of that degree.  
  
“you’re distracted again.” jeongyeon nonchalantly points out sana’s lack of focus as she cleans her glasses. “is there something on your mind?”  
  
maybe she’ll never know what jeongyeon did. maybe she’ll tell her one day. but right now, sana is just glad that she’s able to call jeongyeon a friend, as naive as that may be.  
  
“no,” she says, “i’m just glad you ended up here.”  
  
bami meows when he hears that, ears perking up. sure, it’s a weird thing to say in the moment, but she’s grateful to have met her. despite all the gossip surrounding jeongyeon, had she not noticed bami, sana probably would have kept her distance.  
  
jeongyeon studies her for a moment; there’s a hint of surprise that adorns her features, though it quickly turns into one of contentment.  
  
“i’m glad, too.”

 

  
  
it’s the fifth time she has gone to jeongyeon’s house and she still gets thrown off. it’s not a real home — it’s an attic, actually, but she seems settled in. they walk in together as usual, greet seungyeon, but this time, sana notices jeongyeon’s eyes focusing on the television.  
  
_thieves_.  
  
it’s no surprise to see them on the news. they’re the talk of the town; she’ll hear about them on the subway, in restaurants, everywhere. sana has been intrigued by them, naturally, but she has yet to talk about it with anyone. she’s not sure how it all works, what, with the whole “stealing heart-shaped jewelries only” thing.  
  
“same old nonsense again.” seungyeon sighs, turning the TV off. “better get to studying. don’t cause any trouble while you’re up there, alright?”  
  
and sana does just as she says. long periods of silence followed by the occasional questions, then a random conversation.   
  
“aren’t you curious why those thieves only steal heart-shaped jewelries?”  
  
jeongyeon doesn’t usually initiate — that’s one thing that shocks sana. another thing is the question itself; she’s never really shown much interest in them, so they’ve never talked about them. she supposes it’s just a simple thought that’s come up, considering what sana overheard on the news.  
  
“i don’t know. maybe.”  
  
“why?” she continues, a teasing smile growing on sana’s face, “are you gonna steal my heart, jeongyeon?”  
  
there’s a faint flicker of surprise that settles on her features and a strange gentleness that sana has always found comfort in, then a humble smile.  
  
“would you like me to?”  
  
it’s not the response she expects, but it certainly is something she would say. sana just laughs it off.  
  
“i don’t think i’d mind that too much.”  
  
bami meows.  
  
(he’s secretly cheering them on. not that they could understand.)

 

  
  
“do you want to go on a date with me?”  
  
it’s 8 pm and they are still hanging out at the diner, books and notes scattered about on the table. sana almost spits out her milkshake when the question is asked.  
  
“a date?” she freezes up again, just as she did the first time she talked to jeongyeon. “like, at the library or something?”  
  
the amusement in jeongyeon’s eyes is crystal clear, and in that very moment, sana wished she could throw herself into the void. nothing has happened since that last conversation about the thieves; she did think it was a little weird, but she thought little of it, despite the romantic hints that lingered within the interaction. that was different — sana honestly thought jeongyeon was joking — which is why she was able to answer without being such a mess.  
  
“no, somewhere else.”  
  
jeongyeon can tell that sana is still trying to register this whole situation.  
  
“you said you didn’t mind if i stole your heart, right?”  
  
and just as she expects, a faint red tints sana’s cheeks the moment she speaks those words. sana buries her face in her hands, silently wishing that she really was in the void right now. it’s not the fact that she’s asking her out in particular, it’s just the way she’s doing it. jeongyeon’s not even trying to be suave — she just  _is_.  
  
“god, you’re so weird!” the response comes out muffled; sana can’t see jeongyeon’s slightly smug expression behind her hands, but she knows it’s there.   
  
jeongyeon takes that answer as a yes.  
  
(yes, that was sana accepting the date. she’s not very good at this stuff.)

 

  
  
despite her very flustered, terrible acceptance of the date, sana ends up feeling more relaxed than ever when she’s with jeongyeon. the circumstances are different this time — she is well aware of that, but everything feels the same — almost cozier, in a strange way. they talk just as they normally do, banter back and forth, and make those dumb jokes.  
  
it’s a comfortable date. nothing out of the ordinary — a nice movie, then a walk in the park.   
  
sana sits on the swings with her.  
  
it’s late afternoon; it’s much quieter without the kids running around on the playground, so for the most part, it’s just her and jeongyeon in their own little world.  
  
“why do you think those thieves only steal heart-shaped jewelries, jeongyeon?”  
  
it’s a genuine question; she had meant to ask it when jeongyeon asked her the about them, but considering where the conversation went, it didn’t feel appropriate. she isn’t thrown off by it; her visage remains neutral and she gives a little shrug.

“maybe they’re a bunch of hopeless romantics.”

“maybe.”

“why’d you ask? are you going to steal my heart?”  
  
her tone holds amusement and slight arrogance when jeongyeon repeats sana’s very own words. if she wasn't her friend, sana would have sworn jeongyeon was mocking her. that teasing look only makes her embarrassed (though she’s taking it much better than when jeongyeon asked her about the date), but sana just rolls her eyes in feign annoyance, patting bami’s head affectionately.  
  
it takes all the confidence in the world for sana to finally gather the words —  
  
“if you’ll let me, yeah.”  
  
it’s not the smoothest thing to say, honestly — it’s not smooth at all. sana is ninety percent sure that her face is heating up by now.   
  
“alright, then. go right ahead. i’m sure i can steal yours first.”  
  
“that sounds like a challenge, jeongyeon.”  
  
jeongyeon laughs at her remark, and sana can’t help but laugh with her. she would have never imagined talking to her — but she supposes she has bami to thank for her strange introduction.  
  
(truth be told, sana stole jeongyeon’s heart long ago.)


End file.
